Matahari Tenggelam
by Hwang0203
Summary: "Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam! Cepatlah pulang!" serunya. Apa dia sedang mengigau? Panasnya matahari bahkan sampai membakar kulitku. [Repost setelah dihapus random] [Just ficlet about KaiSoo] [Warn!BoysLove]


"Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam! Cepatlah pulang!" serunya.

Apa dia sedang mengigau? Panasnya matahari bahkan sampai membakar kulitku.

* * *

" _ **Matahari Tenggelam**_."

Kim Jongin/Kai EXO | Do Kyungsoo/D.O EXO

Hurt/Comfort | little Romance| (selain dua genre itu, aku nggak tahu genre apa yang kumasukkan)

 **Warn!BoysLove**

Disclaimer: Mereka bukan punya saya, mereka hanya milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama. Cerita ini dibuat atas terinspirasi dari karya _Sapardi Djoko Damono_. Tapi sangat jauh berbeda dari karya beliau, jadi, saya berhak memantenkan ini karya saya sepenuhnya atas pen-name **Hwang0203**

Enjoy to read my fic.

 _P.S_ : it's better much if you listen **Yozoh** 's song tittle 'The Selfish'. Feels gonna come.

* * *

Kakiku terasa ngilu. Udaranya terlalu panas. Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya musim panas. Seseorang yang menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya pun tidak henti bergumam, ' _Wah, ini menarik!_ ' ' _Kenapa bukit ini baru kita temukan, Jongin-ah?_ ' dan semacamnya.

Hijau yang bergoyang-goyang membuat geli telapak kaki yang telanjang. Bunga-bunga liar itu memabukkan; menarik perhatian serangga dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing. Meskipun tidak terlalu rindang, tetapi pohon-pohon tua ini mampu memberikan kesejukan nyata.

Ah, sedikit menyesal kenapa aku tidak mengikutinya seminggu yang lalu bertandang ke sini.

Kami berbaring. Tidak peduli seberapa buruknya karya-karya tanah pada baju kami. Hijau yang makin bergoyang ketika angin datang, menggelitik seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau menolak untuk ke Amerika, Jongin- _ah_?"

Aku tidak menjawab suara itu. Angin yang menampar wajahku lebih baik dari apapun.

Hening diantara kami. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin membahas keadaanku.

"Sayang kau tolak, Jongin. Bisa saja kau berhasil."

Aku masih bisu, seolah mulutku memiliki rantai yang mengikat.

"Kemungkinannya kecil, Soo." meskipun terlalu lama, aku baru bisa menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis, kau pasti bisa. Kau pasti berhasil. Selalu ada keajaiban, Jongin."

"Mimpiku disini adalah menari, Soo. Aku tidak peduli. Apa itu keajaiban? Hanya kata dengan segenggam harapan kosong yang membual."

"Jika kau berhasil, kau bisa menari sepuasmu, Jongin- _ah_! Kau akan bisa bersinar lebih terang dari sang Matahari!"

"Aku ingin menari atas hatiku, atas kemauanku kenapa kakiku berpijak di bumi. Aku tidak ingin bergantung. Seolah untuk menari saja aku membutuhkan proses menyakitkan!"

Mata bulat itu memandangku sendu. Awan-awan itu berusaha menutupi matahari, aku sedikit bersyukur. Panasnya tidak bisa membakar kulitku untuk beberapa saat.

"Jongin- _ah_..."

"Tidak, Soo. Jangan bahas lagi. Aku muak. Kau bilang percaya padaku. Kau bilang, kau ada di pihakku. Nyatanya, kau sama saja seperti mereka; orang tuaku, _noona_ -ku, teman-teman yang lain."

"Setidaknya... mereka bisa membantu, Jongin. Mereka memberimu saran dan dukungan juga demi kau bersama mimpimu."

Aku tertawa sinis. Sebeginikah aku lemah di mata mereka? Sebeginikah mata mereka menatapku iba? Aku sudah benci itu. Aktingku cukup bagus untuk berpura-pura tidak merasa terganggu melihat ekspresi mereka jika aku sudah lemah.

"Soo," aku berbalik menghadapnya. Kurapatkan tubuhku padanya, lelakiku yang bertubuh mungil. Desiran angin beserta sibakkan dedaunan itu membuat simfoni elegi bagi waktu kami berdua. Aku meraih tengkuk belakang lehernya, mata kami beradu tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah muak. Aku harus mengakui dan aku berlutut menyerah. Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmatinya dengan menari. Biarkan aku lupa dengan semua parasit yang ada padaku."

Matanya basah. Setetes. Lalu disusul tetesan berikutnya. Bibirku mendekati bibirnya. Berbagi semua kecemasan, keraguan, ketakutan yang ada pada diri kami. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis tanpa gairah atau paksaan.

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya ketika ciuman kami usai. Dia tersenyum meski genangan seperti sungai itu dari matanya.

Kenapa aku baru sadar dia seperti musim panas bagiku? Membakar tubuhku, anginnya menyejukkanku, cerianya yang meyakikanku atas semua ketakutan. Tuhan, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku baru menyadarinya?

Do Kyungsoo...

Dia oksigenku. Dia bintangku. Dia candu bagiku. Dia seperti harta berlian zamrud; hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya.

"Jongin- _ah_ , ayo pulang sebelum kau akan kembali ke _ranjang_ mu." _yeah_ , ranjang yang akan menjadi tempatku selama gedung dengan penuh orang-orang berpakaian serba putih itu sok tahunya tentang parasitku dan juga hidupku.

Aku tidak bangkit dari rebahanku. Dia sudah bangun duluan; membersihkan tanah yang berkarya pada baju maupun celananya.

Dia memandang ufuk barat tempat peristirahatan matahari. Aku hanya mengikuti arah pandangannya. Hanya berupa tanah dengan hijaunya yang bergoyang-goyang. Tidak ada yang menarik -kecuali jika tumbuh bunga yang cantik.

"Matahari ingin tenggelam, Kai." sudah lama sekali dia tidak memanggil nama kecilku.

Ya ampun! Bahkan ini masih jam satu siang!

Langkahnya akan menuruni bukit dan aku tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia berhenti lalu menatapku kesal yang masih belum bergerak.

"Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam! Cepatlah pulang!" serunya.

Aku bangun sembari menggerutu. Tidakkah dia bisa memberiku waktu sebentar lagi sebelum besok aku bertemu para berjas putih bersama antek-anteknya?

Dan... apa barusan katanya? Apa dia sedang mengigau? Panasnya matahari bahkan sampai membakar kulitku.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang matahari ingin tenggelam, sedangkan kau masih bisa merasakan teriknya siang."

"Tidak," sergahnya. "Karena kau, aku tahu matahari akan segera tenggelam dan tidak akan pernah mau pulang."

"Kau menyindirku." ya, lima kata terakhirnya sesuai denganku.

"Ya. Dan kau harus tahu apa kata-kataku tadi."

Aku tahu maksudnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat lelaki mungilku ini semakin kalut. Jadi, aku menggenggam tangannya menuntun ke mobil kami yang di parkirkan tadi. Aku tidak peduli, asalkan sampai aku mencapai batasnya, aku ingin dia tetap seperti ini; menggenggam tanganku untuk menghilangkan segala ketakutanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| E N D ||**

* * *

 **A/N** : Aku pernah posting ini sebelum akhirnya kena hapus random pihak FFnet. Aku bikin ini pas lagi iseng nyari puisi buat muskalisasi. Pas baca salah satu puisi punya Sapardi Djoko Damono, aku lupa judulnya, aku jadi ingin buat fanfic yang sama rumitnya dengan arti dan maksud yang ingin disampaikan beliau.

Ada yang masih bingung sama jalan cerita? Yuk, kita bahas.

Ibaratkan Jongin adalah Matahari bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyayangkan Jongin buat nolak operasi di Amrik. Jongin pengen ngabisin waktunya di Seoul untuk passion-nya tanpa ada beban kalau dia punya penyakit parah. Jongin udah pura-pura tegar, semuanya pada kasihan sama Jongin dan mimpinya.

Pas Kyungsoo bilang ' _Matahari ingin tenggelam, Kai_.' maksudnya itu Jongin yg hopeless tentang kesembuhan penyakitnya dan nyerah begitu aja. Padahal kalo Jongin mau operasi di Amrik atas rekomendasi ' _Jas putih dan antek-anteknya_ (dokter dan para susternya)' Jongin kan punya harapan buat sembuh dan bisa nari juga bisa bareng Kyungsoo. Makanya, Kyungsoo bilang ' _Matahari segera tenggelam dan tidak akan pernah mau pulang_ ' adalah 'Jongin yang putus asa dan tidak mau mencoba, membiarkan penyakitnya mengundang Kematian'

Paham? Huehehe,,, :D

Saya tau, ini fanfic kok ribet banget yah :v :v


End file.
